Chise Baisotei
CONSTRUCTION Chise Baisotei (ちせ・ばいそてい) ''is one of the main OC characters in the Naruto fanfiction Sasuke's Kids and is a Konohagakure Genin of the next generation. She is a member of Konohagakure's Nara Clan through her mother. Background Her parents were married young and against the wishes of the family who didn't approve of her father. Personality This is where you will write about your OC's personal traits, such as attitude towards other characters, way of thinking, likings and personal opinions. Appearance Chise is tiny in every sense of the word with delicate build, small bones, and a short stature. She has a tiny heart shaped face framed by short messy black hair. Her eyes are dark grey and large. Her small mouth is given to smiling, revealing her dimples when she does. Despite being definitely cute, she is easily overlooked without any other outstanding qualities look wise. Her energetic nature characterizes her because she is near constantly in motion, fidgeting if nothing else. At first Chise wears a green dress that looks similiar to an Ao dai with no pantaloons due to the longer length of the dress and the split being not as high. The split allows for mobility. It is made of cheap material, not silk like an actual Ao dai, and any tears have been sewn up with very careful stiching done by Chise herself.She wears this with standard issue black ninja sandals. After the Land of Rice Fields Arc her clothes change drastically. She wears a short sleeved navy kimono-like blouse with a white embroidered border and white stars along the bottom, held closed by a white obi, black shorts and black stockings that stop at her thighs leaving some skin between them and her shorts. Her hitai-ite, or forehead protector, which she wears with black cloth, is worn on her forehead keeping her bangs out of her face. She finishes the outfit with black short heeled boots. Abilities Here you will write the basics of the ablities, such as what is their strongest asset, their strenghts and weaknesses, strategical preferences and such Clan Techniques Genjutsu Speed Status Part I Here you write about your character's plot during the original Naruto series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in Shippuden. Part II Here you write about your character's plot during the Shippuden series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in the original Naruto series. Post-Series Introduction Arc ''(Made-up arc. Exclusive to Fanfiction) TBA Land of Rice Fields Arc (Made-up arc. Exclusive to Fanfiction) TBA. Sasuke's Training Arc (Made-up arc. Exclusive to Fanfiction) TBA. Trivia *Chise means "little star; torrent of wisdom". *Chise wishes to fight is Misao Jibaku. *Chise's favorite food is Hanami Dango and gyokuro. She just likes sweets in general. Her least favorite foods are Iwa Mochi from the Land of Earth and coffee. *Chise's favorite phrase is "Storms make trees take deeper roots.". Reference Narutopedia and Wikipedia used often. The fanfiction she appears in Sasuke's Kids is also used. Chibi Maker used to create image of Chise. All credit goes to its creator. Quotes *(To Mamoru) "I keep my promises." *(To Misao) "I don't hate 'everything 'about you. I may hate how you treat your comrades, your personality, your face, the way you cheated during our match, your taste in food, how you flip your stupid hair...What were we talking about?" *(To Mamoru) "This is the North Star. No matter where you are when you look at the sky that star will be watching over you. And whenever you see it know that back home your big sister is looking at it and thinking of you." *(To Mamoru) "I'll always love you." *(To Mamoru) "You kept my star." *(To Kameko) "I forgave you a long time ago." *(To Kameko) "Thank you." *(To Sasuke) "I just needed to see them...The stars. They make me braver." Creation and Conception Category:Original Character Category:Female Category:Konohagakure Category:Nara Category:NextGen